Dance Like No One's Watching
by Mistress Distress
Summary: OCC Katara is dancing alone as it appears one Saturday morning, but is someone else present? Kataang Oneshot! R&R but plz don't flame me. WARNING: Aangy Katara goodiness with much twist from a crazy author's mind...I'm not crazy...yet


_**Dance Like No one's Watching**_

_When I wrote this fic, I was dancing to this song— Loose Control_

_WARNING: BY READING THIS FANFICTION. YOU MAY **LOOSE CONTROL **WITH LAUGHTER, DEPENDING WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE!!!_???

Rated: M

_Summary: Aang sleeps over Sokka's house, and starts spying on Katara early in the morning. What happens when he sees something he shouldn't? Rated for humor and sexual dance moves, although I do not describe them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KATAANG! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The early crimson sun arose early in the morning. Katara rolled over in her huge, comfortable bed, eyes fluttering pleasantly as her greeting to the sun. Yawning and stretching, Katara grinned. It was Saturday morning, the best part of the week. Katara loved Saturdays, espiecally when Aang slept over with Sokka the previous morning. She loved to tease Aang until his cheeks were redder than hell's fire.

Hopping out of bed, Katara's pajamas were revealed. A light blue tank top and baggy, matching pants that read;_ Good morning starshine_ all over them. Katara skipped to her bathroom, grabbed her usual brush, and flipped on the music. She would never be caught dead doing this outside her bedroom.

Little did she know, Aang was sitting in the shadows of the hallway, peering inside the crack of the door. Katara laughed as the music started playing. It was one of those songs you wouldn't be caught dancing to by yourself, but always had the urge to grab a microphone and dance to it, alone of course. Or, somewhat alone, because Aang was watching.

_**Loose Control**_

_Music make you loose control, Music make you loose control _

_Let's go! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _

_here we go now, here we go now, here we go now, here we go now_

_MUSIC MAKES YOU LOOSE CONTROL-_

_Mr. Meter's in the house, yeah, Ciara's in the house-_

_Mr. Meter's in the house_

_Fat Man Scoop- _

_---_

_I've got a cute face_

_chubby waist _

_thick legs in shape_

_rump shaking both ways_

_make you do a double take_

_head rocker _

_show stopper _

_flow flopper_

_head knocker_

_beat scholar _

_tail dropper_

_Do my thang momma! _

Aang's jaw dropped. Katara was...well, dancing! As well as lip singing into a brush along with the song... it was like one of those, 'I want to look away, but I can't,' kind of things. So he just sat there, staring at the woman of his dreams without her even realizing it. Or did she?

_Get your backs off the wall-_

_cuz Mr. Meter said- _

_So..._

Aang was stuck. How could he leave? His eyes nor legs would let him.

_Boy that music makes me loose control!_

"WHOOO!" Katara yelled, dropping the brush and swinging her arms, wiggling her hips, and flipping her hair. When she realized she'd dropped the brush, she bent over...low.

Very low.

Aang gasped. His cheeks went scarlet. Being the pervert he was, he really couldn't look away. After the song finished with a chorus of 'let's go!'s, Katara giggled and fell back into her bed, laughing her head off. Aang was feeling a little scared. The poor fourteen year old couldn't control his hormones, or his pleasure.

"Oh mother f-" he started to say, but he covered his mouth.

"Ohh, Aang, you should have SEEN your FACE!" Katara yelled, laughing her head off. Aang felt his heart freeze between beats.

Stealthily, he crawled in and stood up, about to make the biggest apology of his life. Nevertheless, Katara didn't seem mad at all.

"I-I'm really sorry, Katara, I-I was just...I was just curious, was all...and then you started dancing...and you bent over and OH MY GOD!" Katara was smiling, lying back and enjoying the embarrassment of Aang. Now her CD player was playing, 'Don't Funk with My Heart,' as Katara was now doing to him. Funking with his heart.

_Oh no, no, no, don't FUNK with my heart..._

Then, Katara pushed her face close to Aang's. So close, Aang could smell her girlish scent...Strawberry? Then, she did something Sokka would have killed Aang for.

Katara planted a wet kiss on Aang's lips. After what seemed like what both of them thought all to short, Katara pulled away, smiling evilly.

"See you next Saturday, Aang." Aang pelted from the room so fast that he ran into Sokka, who was glaring at him. He'd seen everything.

"What're you doing? We were suppose to play video games." Aang stuttered, but Sokka shrugged it off. He went back to his room. Aang turned and looked at Katara before following Sokka off.

Aang couldn't wait for next Saturday.


End file.
